Goten and the Gummy Worms
by pedal
Summary: As soon as Gohan gets a chance to drive, he's on it. This is very old and probably would now be considered AU. Oh well. Give it a try--short and sweet.


Goten and the Gummi Worms

Written: Decembuary '01

Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue. Don't bite my head off.

Author's note: A Christmas present for my sister! Other than this, she's getting a cool CD. Shh, don't tell!

Goten and the Gummi Worms

By Pedal

"Gohan, I need you to run an errand for me!" Chichi shouted through the house, hands underwater at the sink. Her eldest son was at her feet before she finished the word errand. Very proud of himself at age sixteen, he had just gotten his driver's license and passed the test with flying colors. Chichi pointed out the fact that he had gotten his license at even a younger age than Goku, more than ten years in age to be exact. "Well well, someone is a little eager."

Gohan balanced on his heels, rocking back in forth. A sickeningly adorable grin was on his face; the kind only a teenager could generate. "I'll drive!" He said quickly.

Chichi laughed to herself, then worked at frustrating him a bit since she wasn't too busy with the dishes anyway. "You could just fly there, it would save so much time!" Her voice sounded as though she had come straight from an old fifties sitcom.

Pouting, Gohan replied, "But I wanna drive! I could take Goten with me! Yeah, I'll drive and Goten can come with!" Suddenly, Goten's head appeared from the hallway, and he stepped into the kitchen. "I'm going to go do some stuff for Mom; you wanna come with, little guy?"

Excitedly, the boy hopped up into the air. "Yeah! Can I go, pleeeease Mom?" Turning to look up at Chichi, his puppy dog stare nearly mimicking his father's.

"Of course, dears." Just before they ran out the door, Gohan heard a jingling noise and glanced over his shoulder to see his mother tossing the car keys in her rubber gloved hand. "These might be important. AND, you might want to know what to get."

He slapped his forehead and politely plucked the keys from her hand and waited patiently for her to list off. "Milk, flour, and baking powder, got it?"

"Yep! Thanks, Mom!" As he dashed through the door, Chichi smiled to herself.

"Those boys remind me more and more of Goku every day," She said to no one.

"So, squirt, we hafta get some stuff for Mom, then I'll take us somewhere fun, okay?" While speaking to his brother, Gohan didn't dare take his eyes off the road.

The five-year-old clapped enthusiastically. "Yay! You're the bestest brother anyone could have!"

"Flour? Since when does anyone run out of flour?" Gohan said to himself, turning on to a main road towards town.

The boys found themselves at a strip mall soon. It one end, there was a candy store, and the other was a grocery store. _Hm, _Thought Gohan, _I could take Goten to the candy store really fast, then grab Mom's stuff. _Taking his young siblings tiny hand, they headed for a store called Mr. Bulky's.

By mistake, Gohan was so overwhelmed by being in the store that he had let go of Goten. Although, he hadn't been in there since he was his brother's age. In the front section was a wall of Jelly Belly dispensers, complete with plastic scoops and all. Behind the counter were shelves upon shelves of expensive chocolates and gifts boxes. Far in the depths of the room, sour and gooey candy filled the barrels and crates and whatever else held the sugary joys. The middle display, however, was what the boys loved the most. Gummi candies.

"Oh boy! Look at all the colors, Gohan! Is this stuff actually _food_?" Goten, being a very intelligent boy like Gohan, knew of the law. "Buy some for us, Gohan. Pretty please, brother?" Asked the boy sweetly.

"All right." As Gohan looked down, Goten already had a packet of gummi worms in his small arms, so he took the bag and examined it. "This has a lot of sugar in it, I don't know..."

"Gohan!"

"Just kidding!" At the risk of having a rabid child trying to tear his leg off all day, Gohan chuckled nervously and walked to the counter.

Less than a minute later, the two were strolling to the grocery store on the inside part of the strip mall, and Goten was rapidly feasting on his candy since he almost never got anything so sweet at home. "Hey bro, can I have...one?" Before Gohan could finish his sentence, the package was empty and being thrown into a trashcan. Looking behind him, he noticed the Mr. Bulky's was only about forty feet from where they were standing. "Goten! You're gonna get sick if you eat too much candy at once!" he scolded.

Goten only ignored him and continued walking. Soon, his pace had quickened, and he was going so fast, Gohan began running to keep up. "Get back here, Squirt! Wait for me!" The boy twirled around at the request and zoomed back at Gohan and began zipping up and down the entire length of the hallway.

An angry, but pouty look settled on Gohan's face, and finally, he shouted, "GOTEN!" Caught off guard, Goten was flung straight into the brick wall just outside the entrance to the grocery store. In less than a second, the teen was at his side, trying not to laugh.

"Did someone get the genus of that dinosaur?" he managed to slur before falling back onto the poorly laid carpet. For a few moments, he stared up at the fluorescent lights, moaning in his high-pitched tone.

"When was the last time you had candy, Goten?" Gohan asked once his brother sat up and shook out his head.

"I don't know…" Shrugging, he leapt up and goose-stepped into the store. "Oh well, let's go get Mom's stuff!" Gohan started in awe, not sure what to do. After scratching his head, he followed Goten.

Two weeks later

"Gohan, I'm going to the bank and then to pick up a few things at the mall!" Chichi called to her son. Gohan couldn't go this time since he had homework, as usual. Hastily, he dashed up the stairs to his and Goten's room and got a bike helmet. Running back down, he met the two at the door and promptly shoved the headgear on Goten's head and strapped it on tightly. "What in the world is that for?"

"Can we get some gummi worms at the candy store, Mom? Please?" Through his forced down bangs, he begged and grinned.

Chichi ignored him and still looked up at Gohan. "Why does your little brother have this on his head?" She said, more angrily this time, and knocked on the helmet twice.

"You'll find out."


End file.
